


Staring Into The Sun (But You're Here, So It's Okay)

by d34dpvnk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Drunk confessions, Flirting, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d34dpvnk/pseuds/d34dpvnk
Summary: Dream knows he has a crush on his best friend, George.  So what happens when he finally confesses, and although George remembers it, he doesn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Dream awoke, his eyes heavy and damp, body aching and tired. He tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, but winced in pain as his arms, red and cracked with dried blood, glued him to his sheets. The previous night came rushing back to him in a whirl.

He was drunk. He knew he was drunk, and he knew he shouldn’t join their call, but he was also bored. Boredom was Dream’s worst enemy. He clicked on the teamspeak, hearing George and Sapnap screaming at each other about something stupid, probably. “-ND YOU’RE AN IDIOT S-” Sapnap cut off, realizing Dream had joined the call. “Dream!”, George squealed giggling at whatever he and Sapnap were doing, excited he had joined. He was always so excited to see me, Dream thought. A fond smile stretched across his face.  
“Hii Georgie”, he slurred, and Georges giggles went silent.

  
“Dream?”, Sapnap asked cautiously, “Are you… DRUNK?” Dream giggled a little at that. “So what if I am? It’s not like I’m UNDERAGE, SAPNAP.”  
Dream thought about all the times Sapnap had interrupted his and Georges conversations, completely wasted.

  
Sapnap laughed. “Well Dream it is just a little unexpected”, George interrupted his train of thought. “I think I’ve only seen you drunk once or twice in the years we’ve known each other, and usually it’s after something bad hap-” “George. I’m FINE” Dream tried his best to make it believable. George quieted down at that. “Do ya wanna join the smp?”, Sapnap asked. “George and I are building a house.”

Dream thought about it, his alcohol hazed mind working exceptionally slow. “I… I think I’m good”, he slowly responded. “Okay!”, Sapnap replied, and presumably starting annoying George again, as he started screaming again. Dream just listened. He listened to Georges voice, letting it invade his senses and trapping it in his brain. George. He thought back to why he had gotten drunk in the first place, after he had just made the biggest, worst realization of his life. He knew he had loved George, they were friends for years and he didn’t want to do anything to change that. But he couldn’t help the blushes, his racing heart, or the unmistakable crush he had on his best friend. He knew George would never feel the same, after all. He’s not GAY. Dream groaned, shoving his head into his hands.

  
“Dream?”, George asked. “You okay?” There he was again, always worried, always there. “Yeah, I’m fine, okay? Just fuck off”, he snapped, imediatly feeling bad when George paused, silent. Hurt. He hurt George. “I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I don’t know why I said that.” George didn’t stop though, even after Dream had yelled at him. “Well, if you’re responding like that, then maybe you aren’t okay, Dream.”

Dream slammed his head against the desk, a loud thump echoing around the room. “Dream? What was that?”, Sapnap asked, his tone full of concern now, too. Fuck. He shouldn’t have done that. “I’m FINE”, he snapped, now pissed. He didn’t want their faux concern, their pity. They would both hate him if they knew how he really felt. He just wanted them to leave him alone. He moved his mouse, hovering over the ‘leave call’ option, debating clicking.

He clicked, left the call, powered down his computer, kicked his chair, and collapsed into his bed. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck”, he whispered tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto his blanket. They really were going to hate him now. His phone in his pocket starting buzzing, and he almost threw it at the wall, desperate to get the irritating noise to stop. He stopped, when he realized it was George's contact. ‘Goog is calling’, his phone read. He hesitantly pressed the accept call button, and stayed silent as the call connected. He heard Georges breathing on the other side of the phone, quiet and soft.

  
“Dream… What happened on the call”, he asked, quietly, walking on eggshells. Dream hated that he made his friend worried to talk to him. “George- I just can’t, okay. I can’t”, he responded, his words rushed and frantic. “Do you not trust me?”, George asked, sounding hurt. Two times in one night, Dream had hurt him, thought, and bitterly laughed. He could almost feel Georges hurt, his confusion. Dream was sick of it. He shouldn’t have drank. He shouldn’t have joined the call. He shouldn’t be talking to George when he was this close to letting everything slip. He was on thin ice, one wrong step and he would plummet to his doom. He took the wrong step.

  
“The problem, Georgie, is you.”, he spat, and he could hear George's sharp intake of breath. “Because I can’t stop FUCKING thinking about you, hearing you, seeing you everywhere I go. Because I fucking LOVE you, more than a friend ever could, and now you know, you’ll hate me. You’ll see me for the trash I am and just throw me away.” He cried, feeling his face and hating the wetness there. He didn’t wait for George's answer, throwing his phone at the wall and curling himself into a small, helpless ball. His body was wracked with sobs, and he couldn’t breathe. He was dying, hyperventilating, desperately trying to inhale but his throat was closing up and he couldn’t breathe. He rolled over, slowly, achingly, and opened his nightstand drawer, taking out the small, sharp metal object laying on one of his books. He brought it to his arm, littered with small, thin white lines, and squeezed his eyes shut.

George was still on the call. He heard the thump as the phone hit the wall, guessing what had happened. He was in shock. Dream, his BEST FRIEND Dream, had a crush on him. He liked him. George wasn’t angry, more worried.  
He was drunk, he couldn’t possibly mean that. ‘Drunk words are sober thoughts’ a small voice in his head whispered, and he groaned, shoving it deep, deep down. Right now, he had to worry about Dream. He could hear the younger boy sobbing, and when sobs turned to gasping breath his worry only grew. He was fucking useless. His best friend was on the other end of the line having a fucking panic attack, and he couldn’t do anything at all. It was because of him. It was his fault. He heard the bed creak, something open. He heard Dream’s breathing get easier, but it was accompanied by a pained groan, and his concern immediately quadrupled.

  
He couldn’t think about Dream alone, hurting, because of him. He quickly ended the call, and went back on his computer, quickly typing in ‘Flights to Orlando, Florida’.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream make plans for George's visit

Dream ripped his arm off the bed, crying out slightly when some of the cuts reopened and began to bleed. He jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom, almost tripping over his phone. ‘11 missed calls from goog’  
‘23 unread messages from goog’  
‘17 missed calls from sippycup’  
‘14 unread messages from sippycup’  
His phone read, and he winced. He couldn’t remember everything that happened last night, his memory stopped when he tried to think past joining Sapnap and George’s teamspeak. His head throbbed, and he grabbed the phone off the floor, rushing to the bathroom to make makeshift bandages for his arms. Once his arms were covered and cleaned, he picked up the phone to check his messages from his friends. 

Sippycup 

12:34am: Dream

12:35am:Hey Dream

12:37am:You really hurt George man what the fuck

12:40am Answer me 

12:42am:This isn’t a fucking joke

12:45am:George is calling you.

His messages grew more alarmed the longer dream didn’t respond.

1:14am: Dream I’m serious answer the phone george told me what happened

What HAD happened?, Dream thought, picking at his memory as he read through the texts and finding nothing.

He skimmed through the rest of Sapnaps texts, reading as they grew more and more alarmed. He typed out a quick response : I’m okay. Before sending it and starting to go through Georges messages.

goog

12:38am: whyd you say that  
R u mad at me :(

12:39am: I’m sorry

12:40am: Please answer :( 

12:44am: I’m calling you. Pick up.

Dream groans, rubbing his eyes with his hands and stops reading the messages. He walked to his desk from the bathroom, plopping down in his chair and booting up his computer. 

His head was throbbing from his massive hangover and his fingers shook as he typed his login passcode. He saw that George and Sapnap were in a teamspeak, and didn’t hesitate to join.  
“-Telling you, Sapnap, something is wr-” he hears George say, pausing when he realizes Dream had joined. “Uh… Hey guys”, Dream says, quietly. “Hi Dream!”, Sapnap shouts, and Dream exhales the breath he had been holding in. Sapnap was going to pretend nothing was wrong.  
“Wanna play some minecraft with us?”, George asks, and Dream grins. “Yeah, for sure!”, he responds, starting minecraft and letting himself get lost in the game. 

Later, when he finally tells them he needs to take a break, George calls him. Dream hastily answers, his fingers shaking slightly as he presses the answer button.  
“Hey George!”, He cheerfully shouts. He’s feeling good. His head still hurts, but its quieted down from a loud ache to a soft throb. George doesn’t answer. “George?”, he asks, starting to get worried for his friend. Another pause. He’s about to open his mouth, to say something, anything, but George beats him to it. 

“Dream?”, he says, the name a question. “Yeah George?”, He responds, trying to figure out whats going on. “What do you remember from last night?”, George finally asks, his voice monotone, dull. Dream scratches his head, thinking back. 

“Uhh.. I remember joining the teamspeak. I thought it wasn’t a good idea, but y’know. I was drunk. So I did anyways. After that, everything is pretty much bits and fragments. I think… I said something to you? That wasn’t very nice? If so, I’m sorry. I really don’t remember, I just know that Sapnap was yelling at me about it.”, He rushes out, desperate to make George understand. 

He hears George hum slightly, thinking. “Well… Yeah. You were kinda rude, but thats not what I’m upset about”, he hears George say. Dream just waits. He knows George has more to say. “Dream”, He says. “I got tickets. To Florida. They’re for Thursday-” Dream checks the date. It’s Wednesday. “-If you want me to return them, I can. You said some pretty concerning stuff last night, and I wanted to come see you”, George finishes.

And god, there is nothing more that he wants in the whole word than to see his best friend. “God, George. Don’t even talk like that! Of course I want you to come!”, He shouts, breaking out into a goofy grin.

But now, Dream is scared of what he may have said. George doesn’t elaborate more, and Dream doesn’t push. But he’s scared. 

They talked for a while, making arrangements. 

The longer they talk, the more Dream worries. So much could go wrong. George would see his arms, he’d be just as disgusted with Dream as he was with himself. He’d hate him. He’d never talk to Dream again. Dream was falling down a rabbit hole, counting all the what ifs as certainties. 

George notices Dream’s silence, of course he does. He notices everything. “Dream..”, He hesitates to ask, scared Dream is going to lash out at him again. But he tries anyways. “Are you okay?”, he asks, and Dream scoffs. “George… What if I’m different in real life. Well. Of course I’m going to be different, but what if you don’t like it? What if you hate me? What if you never speak to me again”, Dream says, the words vomiting out of him like lava, burning his mouth. 

George is silent, contemplating. “Dream”, he says, and god. Dream loves the sound of his name coming out of Georges mouth. “I’m never going to hate you. No matter what. You’re my best friend, and I would never stop talking to you.” He says, and Dream focuses on the word friend. They’re friends. Just friends. But Dream is selfish, and he wants more. 

Later that night, Dream paces his room. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day he will finally see George, and everything will fix itself. It’s stupid thinking, but Dream thinks he might be stupid, so he lets himself think it. 

He walks over to his nightstand, pulling out the small razor and playing with it with his fingers. He’s so happy right now, he knows he shouldn’t need this but a part of it is screaming that he does, so he gives in. He doesn’t want to have urges when he’s around George, but he knows he will. Keeping his secret will probably be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life, and he’s not ready. 

He likes to think that he and George have no secrets between each other, but he knows that's a lie. He has two major secrets, the first being his gigantic crush that only seems to grow by the day, and this. 

His self harm. He will have to be careful, always wear long sleeves and never let George close enough to see how fucking broken he is. He puts the razor away, quickly sanitizing it before he does.

He falls back into his bed, bleeding, and thinks of a better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

His alarm is blaring. He growls, frustrated with the annoying insistent fucking noise, and throws the clock. It doesn’t go far, still tethered by it cord to the wall, and doesn’t stop beeping. Dream groans, rolling out of bed, falling in a heap on the floor. 

The alarm clock is still beeping. He grabs the cursed thing, slamming his hand down on the off switch, and finally he has sweet silence. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, having stashed it there the night before.

The battery was low from not being charged all night, but he ignored it. It was 11:48am. George's flight came in at 2. He got up off the floor, almost tripping over his feet when he got up. He was so excited to see George in person. George knew what he looked like, one of the only ones out of all his friends he trusted with the knowledge. 

He yearned to touch George, to feel him around his arms when he hugged him, to talk to him and see him blush in person. He wanted to kiss him, feel his lips against his and- He stopped mid thought. George was his FRIEND. Nothing more. George couldn’t ever be anything more.

He ordered a pizza from his favorite restaurant. He cleaned the kitchen slowly, lost in thought. When George got here he wanted to have something to eat for him, surely he would be starving after traveling all day. Traveling all day. Shit. George would be here today, in mere HOURS. 

Dream started to second guess himself again. What if he wasn’t funny? What if it was awkward? What if George didn’t want anything to do with him afterwards? He knew the boy had promised to stay with him, but what if he was so awful, so disgusting that he had to break his promise? 

The thoughts kept bombarding him, one after another and Dream felt the telltale feel of his throat closing, lungs restricting as he fought for oxygen. He was sobbing, salty tears running down his face, dropping on the kitchen floor as he sank under the weight of himself. Countless minutes went by as Dream hyperventilated. 

His vision was growing spotty, his face and hands were numb and tingly from the lack of oxygen. Finally, finally, his breathing started to slow, his eyes opened, and he slowly stood up. He was a mess. He checked his phone again. Shit. Over 40 minutes had gone by, and if he didn’t leave now he was going to be late. He finished cleaning, threw on his trademark green hoodie, and sped away towards the airport.

Once he got there, he parked, running into the airport frantically. His phone dinged, and a message from George came through. 

goog

2:24pm: I landed!!! <3  
I’m by the baggage claim! :2:25pm

After replying, Dream sat in a chair, waiting for the brit to appear. “Dream!”, he heard someone shout, and suddenly, hes running, trying to find the source of the voice. “George!”, He shouted back, scanning heads, faces, looking for the older boy. 

He sees him. He finally fucking sees him, and he’s running too, right at Dream, and they collide and Dream is hugging him and Georges head is tucked into his shoulders and he can feel George, here and warm and alive. 

Nothing had ever felt so right. George is here, dressed in a short sleeve blue shirt and jeans, hugging Dream. He can feel the boy’s heartbeat, hamming in his chest. He’s so fucking short, and Dream laughs at that. 

“Whaaatt”, George mumbles face suffocated in Dream and Dream has to push him away, gently, so he can get a good look at his friend’s face. He almost wished he hadn’t when he realizes how fucking gorgeous he is. 

His face is happy, flushed with the humidity and he’s grinning, his mouth stretched in an open smile and Dream wants to kiss him so fucking badly. He shakes his head, trying to dissuade the thoughts and thinks of anything else. 

Too much time had gone by, but he sees George analyzing Dream just as he had done to him, and he lets George take him in. Finally, he knows he has to break the silence before it gets awkward.

“I was laughing at how short you are, shortie”, he teases, and George's face lights up. “Shut up!”, he whines, and Dream loves the sound. 

They’re back to their playful bantering, and Dream has to be careful not to flirt with him because if he does, George might see through the teasing and know it's not just a joke, it's real. 

George grabs his bag, which is completely overstuffed and he struggles to get it off the claim before Dream leans over and pulls it off with one hand, grinning at the boy’s pout. “Stop showing off, Dreamieee”, he whines, and Dream just laughs, giving him the suitcase. 

They make their way to Dream's car, laughing and bumping shoulders with every step. Dream puts the bag in the trunk, slamming it shut as George hops in the front seat. Dream gets into the driver's seat, getting ready to drive home.

They talk the whole ride home, Dream stopping at a gas station to refuel and get snacks. When he gets back to the car, George is waiting right outside. He looks at George questionably, confused why he got out. Before he can even ask the question, George snaps a selfie, cackling to himself as he feels his phone buzz. 

George sent it to their close friends group chat. 

“GEORGE!!!”, Dream shouts, just as a text comes in from Bad, and then Sapnap, and then his phone is ringing and he sees that Bad is calling him.

He quickly declines, grabbing George and wrestling George’s phone from his grasp. He finally gets it, grinning triumphantly as he holds the phone above his head. George jumps, trying to get it, and frowns when Dream just laughs at his sad attempts. 

“You’ve lost your phone privileges for the ride home”, he snarks, and George gives him puppy eyes.  
“Dreeeaaammm pleaseee please please please please please plea-”, “oh my god George, SHUT UP”, he shouts, not actually angry. He pockets George's phone and gets back in the car. He turns his phone on and checks their chat, reading through the messages. 

Da Bois >:)

Goodboyhalo: Oh my gosh look at you two cute muffins! O-O

Sapnap: Drreeaammm why didn’t you invite me!!! 

Sapnap: Rude :(

Goodboyhalo: Dream didn’t answer my call :( silly muffin 

Sapnap: I bet he and George are kissing right now 

Goodboyhalo: SAPNAP! Don’t tease them!

Dream doesn’t even bother to respond, ignoring Sapnap’s annoying message. He wishes he was kissing George. 

The rest of the ride home, George is pretty silent, taking in the view. When they finally get to the house, Dream helps George bring his suitcase in, laughing again at all the bulges in the bag from the clothes that had been overstuffed in. 

“Why’d you pack so much, anyways?”, he asks George, knowing that he was only staying two weeks. “Wellll I dunno! What if I need extra clothes?”, George responds, and Dream laughs, because honestly, Dream is in love with an idiot. 

“I have a couch, which I can make into a pullout bed if you want”, he tells George. “What, I’m not sleeping in bed with you?”, George asks, and Dream chokes for a second before realizing he was joking. George grins triumphantly, knowing he got to Dream. 

“You’re an idiot”, Dream wheezes. He helps George unpack, letting him keep his stuff in the extra drawer in his room. The pizza is at the front door, and the florida heat kept it warm. He brings it to the kitchen, shouting “George! Food!”, laughing at the way the smaller boy literally sprints to the kitchen. 

“Oh god Dream you don’t even know how fucking hungry I was I was fucking STARVING”, He moans between bites. Dream snags a couple slices, knowing that at the pace George was eating at he could easily eat the whole thing. 

The day goes by, Dream helps George get settled, and George spends an abnormal amount of time petting Patches. “I miss Cat”, he says, frowning when Dream catches him paying more attention to the cat than him for the third time. 

“Well, you have Patches for now, and I’m sure your mom will send plenty of pictures of Cat”, he responds, and George nods, standing up from where Patches is purring like a lawnmower. She whines, missing her new friend. 

Dream goes back to his room, needing some time for himself. George hasn’t yet asked why he’s wearing long sleeves in the sweltering Florida heat, but he’s sure he will soon. 

Dream starts to panic, trying to figure out what he will tell George, falling, falling, deep down that dark hole. He’s hyperventilating, and Dream can hear his own shallow breaths as he fights for oxygen. He sinks to the ground, rocking himself, desperately trying to calm down. 

“Dream?”, he hears George say, and all he can think is not now. He hears his friends feet as he walks to his door, before the pause, and then the knocks. Notnownotnownotnownotnow, he thinks, chanting it in his head like a mantra. It doesn’t work

. His head is heavy, his breathing sounds animalistic and he hears George try the nob, he hears the door open, and he hears George, as he sucks his breath in, seeing his friend on the floor. A mess. This is a mess, Dream thinks. George runs over to him, dropping onto his knees and pulling Dream into a hug. 

“C’mon Dream, breathe. Okay? You can breath. It’s okay, it’s okay”, he hears George say, but it’s far away, and the darkness is pulling him in, dragging him away from his friend. 

He focuses on George's voice. He can’t really make out what he’s saying, but he tries, and slowly, slowly, he starts to breathe again. 

When he finally pulls his head out of his hands, his face is wet with tears, and George is staring at him with so much concern, so much worry, and Dream cries again, ducking his head back into his arms. 

“M’sorry”, he hiccups, hating how feeble his voice sounds. “Nonono Dream. Don’t apologize. Please. I’m here for YOU”, George says, and Dream looks back at the boy with so much love, that he’s sure George can see it. He doesn’t. 

He helps Dream off the floor, into his bed, and sits at the edge for a while, just talking to him. 

“George?”, he says, Georges name a question, needing to be answered. George knows what he wants, and he slips under the covers and just holds Dream while he cries. 

He falls asleep like that, exhausted, in George's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met up!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bright light shines through the curtains when he wakes up, squinting. He goes to move, to get out of bed, but is stopped when he feels a weight on his chest. He looks down, and there George is, curled against him. 

Their legs are tangled together, George's head on Dream’s chest, breathing deeply, peacefully. 

He winces as the memories of the night before came rushing, crashing back. His panic attack. George's sweetness. His need for comfort, contact, anything. Falling asleep with George’s arms around his. 

It almost kills him to slowly slid out of bed, but he needs to feed Patches and he’s scared George would get mad if he realizes the position they were in if he awoke, so intimately tangled in Dream. 

He feeds Patches, and starts heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

He starts cooking, all of his worries dissipating as he focuses on preparing their meal. Eggs and toast. He hates coffee, so he doesn’t make any for himself but makes George some. 

He almost made George tea, before remembering with a snort that the brit doesn’t like tea. He hears feet pattering and he realizes George is awake. The boy strides into the kitchen, lifting his head and sniffing. 

“Dream!”, He shouts. “Did you cook?” Dream brings him a steaming plate of eggs and toast. George excepts it gratefully, biting into the eggs and moaning with pleasure. Dream raises his eyebrows at the noise, but George doesn’t notice. 

“This is actually like-”, George pauses as he takes another bite. “Really fuckin good, Dream. Since when do you know how to cook?”, he asks, and Dream laughs. He doesn’t think he’s laughed this much in years. 

“My mom taught me! Anyways, it’s not like I could order takeout every day”, he responds, starting to eat his own breakfast. George stares at him, flabbergasted, and Dream just shrugs. 

They eat in silence, Dream is grateful George doesn’t bring up last night. “I was thinking of taking you to the beach”, he tells George, because he knows that the beaches were George lives aren’t that great. 

“I’d love that! George answers. After they eat, George goes to Dream’s room to get his swim trunks, noticing that Dream doesn’t get any. “C’mon Dreamie. You have to swim with me”, he pouts. 

Dream can’t. He sees George smiling at him, expecting things from him, and he wants to more than anything in the world, but he can’t. If he swims, he has to take his shirt off. If he takes his shirt off, George will know. So he just shakes his head. “I don’t really wanna swim”, he says, and George's smile falls. 

Dream wants to make him smile again, so he finally, after much begging on George's front, agrees. He’s not sure what he’s going to do, but he knows he’d have to tell George eventually. 

So he agrees, and he puts his swim trunks on under his shorts, and packs a spare hoodie. George is going to know. He thinks about what will happen. Will his friend recoil from him, scared and disturbed? Think he’s disgusting, horrible for mutilating himself like this? He doesn’t know. At least this way, he will know if George would really stick by him, even if he is really fucking messed up. 

They get in the car, Dream’s shaking. He knows George can tell, he can see it in the serious expression on his face, but he doesn’t push. 

They arrive. It’s a small, secluded beach Dream’s mom had taken him to when he was younger. He hasn’t been there in a while. Dream gets out of the drivers seat. “We’re here!”, He shouts, and watches George as he takes the beach in. 

“It’s beautiful”, he whispers in awe. Dream stares at him. “Yeah”, he says. “Beautiful”. 

They lay next to each other in the sand, eyes up at the clouds. Their sides are almost touching from how close they are. George points out a cloud that looks like a dog, and Dream shows him one that looks like a squirrel. It’s a perfect moment. 

Dream wants to snapshot the moment, stay there, frozen in the time before George knows. He can’t though, and he stares directly at the sun, his eyes burning. Somehow, George knows because he shields Dream’s eyes with his hand. 

“Dreaam! Looking at the sun is bad for your eyes, you know”, he says, and Dream laughs. Of course he knows. 

George gets up, dusting the sand off himself and starting to pull his shirt off. Fuck. Dream knows he’d have to tell him, show him, but he can’t bring himself to think that the time was now. 

When George pulls off his shirt, time stops. George is beautiful. His chest is toned, there aren’t many muscles but he’s slim and lean and beautiful and Dream, well, Dream is staring. 

“AHEM”, George clears his throat. Dream flushes, snapping his eyes back to Georges face quickly.

“I know, I’m so hot that you can’t stop checking me out”, he giggles, with an exaggerated wink. “George, we both know that at best you are average”, Dream shoots back. George laughs, and starts applying sunscreen. When hes done, he looks over at Dream, expectantly. 

Right. Dream told him he would swim with him. He wimps out. “I-I can’t”, he mutters to George, and George looks confused. Fuck. “C’mon Dream. Swim with me! I can’t swim alone!”, he whines, and finally Dream’s resolve breaks.

He yanks off his hoodie, throwing it into the sand. “Happy?”, he snaps, and he hears Georges sharp inhale as he takes in the damage. “Oh god. Oh Dream”, he whispers, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Dream in a hug.

Dream closes his eyes. He hates every second of this. George slowly pulls away, taking one of Dream’s hands into his own, running the other over each of the wounds, some scars, some healing, some fresh. He looks up a Dream, with such love and fear, and Dream can’t stop himself. 

He stares into George's eyes. They’re beautiful, a warm chocolate brown. The other boy just stares back at him, and when his eyes flick to Dream’s lips, he thinks George might just want to kiss him too.

So he takes the chance, leaning into George's personal space, stopping when he can feel George's soft breath on his face. He waits, and it doesn’t take long for George to reach up on his tiptoes and kiss him.

And they’re kissing, and kissing, and if you asked him, Dream wouldn’t be able to tell you the time, or the date, or even his own name.


	5. Chapter 5

George’s soft lips against his shot jolts of electricity shooting through his veins, and Dream is sure that he’s never loved anyone as much as he loves George. When George slowly pulls away, Dream whimpers, saddened by the loss. 

Before George can say anything, Dream has to say it first. “I love you”, he blurts out, and George doesn’t look shocked. “I love you, Dream”, He says back, and when his mouth opens to say something else, Dream interrupts him with a kiss. When he pulls back, George's eyes are steely, determined, and Dream is scared. 

Well, Dream isn’t all scared. He’s so happy. Happy George didn’t scream at him, yell at him, call him disgusting. Happy he stayed with him, KISSED him, loved him, didn’t fucking leave him, when he knew. It’s like a great weight has been lifted off his chest. 

“Dream.. We have to talk about this”, George says, and reality crashes down on him. They’re going to have to talk about this. 

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to. He’s painfully aware that he’s still shirtless, his arms out on display. George’s gaze drops from his face to his arms again, and he feels so vulnerable. 

“How long has this been going on?”, George asks, breaking the silence. “I… I dunno. A couple years”, Dream answers. George looks determined. “I’m gonna help you”, he says, and Dream laughs. 

“Help me? I’m fucking broken George. You can’t just fix me. It’s going to take a lot more than two fucking weeks to put me back together”, he scoffs. “You’re right”, George says. “Which is why I’m cancelling my flight back”. Dream is in shock. “You can’t just… abandon everything and stay with me”, He says, and George smiles. “Watch me”, He responds. 

He grabs one of Dream’s hands, pulling him down and sitting with him in the sand. “You have to go to therapy”, he says. “No”, Dream shoots back immediately. He doesn’t want to have to spill all of his problems with some random person. 

“It’s not fair to me to try to get you through this all alone”, George says, and he looks so scared, so sad, that Dream has to agree. “Okay, fine”, he finally says. And Georges face lights up in a breathtaking smile. Dream can’t resist leaning in and kissing him again. 

“What was that for?”, George asks. “I dunno. You looked cute. Plus, I guess I can do that whenever I want now”, Dream says, and George laughs. 

“What are we, Dream?”, he asks, and Dream grins. “Well, I mean, If you want… I want you to be my boyfriend”, he says, and he's scared again. What if George says no? 

But George doesn’t even hesitate. “I’d love that”, he responds, and Dream’s heart is on fire. He kisses George again, and doesn’t stop. He kisses him, trying to convey his love, his want for the boy. He’s slowly pushing George back, until George’s head hits the sand and Dream is on top of him, kissing him hard enough to bruise, hoping it might. 

He wants to see George, lips swollen with kisses from him, and him alone. He wants to see George panting, neck littered with hickeys and love bites, and he especially wants George all to himself. 

He disconnects their lips, and George whines, a small, sad sound, which turns into a moan when Dream moves his lips to his neck, sucking a large, purple mark. He trails down, leaving at least ten, maybe fifteen in his wake. 

He stops, looking at George, and well, George is just gone, isn’t he. His eyes are glazed over in want, need, and he’s looking at Dream like Dream is the most beautiful thing in the world. It makes Dream blush, and now George is giggling. Dream giggles with him, offering him a hand to help him up. 

George takes it, and they stand up together. George shakes the sand from his hair, and suddenly hes running. “I bet you can’t catch me”, he hollers, running to the water, not hesitating to jump right in. 

Dream takes off after him in a sprint, dashing across the sand with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short- the next one is much longer I promise :)


	6. Chapter 6

They’re home now. George is bustling around the kitchen, making… something with chicken? And rice? Dream doesn’t know. He just watches George, staring at the very prominent hickeys on his neck. 

And right! Dream did that. Because George is his boyfriend, and now he can do it whenever he’d like, not just in a dream. 

They decide to call their friends later, using the webcam on Dream’s computer and discord calling their friends, so they can see each other's faces. Dream pulled out his spare chair, and he's sitting right next to George, his arm extended so he can play with the shorter boy’s hair. 

He can wear short sleeves around George now, which is such a huge bonus because he’s absolutely sweltering in his hoodies, which he's reminded of now because although George knows, he’s not ready to tell Sapnap and Bad yet. 

When he hears the telltale noise of someone joining their call, he retracts his hand from Georges head, and George is blushing. It’s Sapnap, and of course he’d join first. 

George isn’t looking at himself in the monitor, more focused on Dream. 

“Hey guys!”, Sapnap says, staring at something on his desk. “Hey goggggyyyy how’s Florida treating you?”, he asks, more focused on whatever the hell he’s eating to glance at the camera, when he finally does, he gasps.

“GEORGE?”, He screams, and George winces and covers his ears. “Uh… What?”, he asks Sapnap. 

“Wh-”, he starts, stares at Dream, who's grinning like a madman, finally realizing what Sapnap is freaking out about. 

“What. Is on. Your neck.”, his words are phrased like sentences, he's obviously quite shaken. And George, well, he's furiously blushing, as he turns and shoots a glare at Dream. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS VISIBLE”, He shrieks, just as Bad joins their call with a loud ‘bloop!’ 

George buries his face in his hands, not looking at Dream, who's smirking like a cat that just caught it’s prey. “Why does Dream look like that?”, Bad asks Sapnap, innocent as ever. 

George slowly lifts his head up, staring at the window with he and Dreams faces, inspecting the damage. Sapnap is cackling his head off. “So you guys finally quit pining and got together”, he asks, but it’s more phrased as a factual statement. 

George's face is bright red, Bad looks confused, Dream is wheezing his signature tea kettle wheeze, and Sapnap, well Sapnap looks proud. 

“Good for you guys!”, Sapnap shouts, and Dream says thanks. George says nothing but then quietly mumbles a small, “thank you…” 

Bad finally puts the pieces together. “Oh! You and Dream are together now! I approve. You silly muffins finally figured it out!”, He says, and Dream laughs. He hadn’t thought he was that obvious, but apparently not. 

“Dreammm”, George whines. “What am I gonna dooo! I’m supposed to stream tomorrow”, He groans. He was going to use Dream’s setup, surprise all their fans with revealing that he and Dream were together in Florida. 

Bad finally sees the giant hickey, and Dream swears he can see his eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Dream leans in and kisses George on the temple, laughing as Sapnap exclaims in disgust and covers his eyes. “You’ll figure something out”, he says, and laughs again. 

George groans. 

They’re going to bed. It’s late, they stayed up much later than he was expecting, having been bombarded with questions from Bad and Sapnap. 

George starts to settle into the couch-bed, and Dream just looks as him quizzically. “What?”, he asks. Dream frowns. “Well.. I thought that maybe you could just sleep in my bed now? It’s more comfortable, and it doesn’t squeak and it-” George cuts him off with a laugh.

“You could just say you want to cuddle your boyfriend, you know”. Dream huffs. “Fine. Georgie, would you please come lay in bed with you as I would absolutely DIE if you weren’t here to comfort me”, he says between wheezes. 

George stands up, grinning. “Why Dreamie, of course I will come to bed with you!” George smirks, standing up and bounding over to Dream’s room. The stupid bastard had the whole thing planned, Dream thinks, and shakes his head as he walks over to the room. 

He swings the door open, not ready to see George looking perfectly at home in his bedroom. He smiles. Him being here was the most right thing to ever happen. Dream sits on the bed, taking off his shorts and shirt before getting under the covers, pulling George’s back up against his stomach. 

George rests his head on Dream’s arm, Dream’s other arm around Georges stomach. George rolls over so he’s facing Dream, planting a small but firm kiss against the younger boy’s lips. “I love you”, he whispers, and Dream says it back. 

He thinks George is going to roll back over, fall asleep, but he doesn’t. George looks up at the ceiling, and instead, he starts talking. “I think I should probably tell you this.. But I knew you loved me for awhile”, he carefully says.

Dream says nothing, confused. George takes it as an invitation to go on. “When you…”, he stops, swallowing. “When you were like… Really fucking drunk… you told me. You told me you had feelings for me but I pushed that aside because you started to have a panic attack. That’s why I came. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I didn’t care. I had loved you, too, for a really fucking long time and I wanted more than anything to tell you, but I thought you were straight. When you told me, I wanted to believe it, but you were, well, intoxicated so it’s not like I could spill my guts right then. Instead, I came down here. I knew you were having a hard time- I just didn’t know it was this bad. What I’m trying to tell you, Dream, is that no matter how hard things are, you always have me. Okay?”, he waits for Dream’s response.

Nothing. but when he finally looks over at the boy, Dream is crying, tears streaming down his face and he pulls George in for a hug. “I love you”, Dream says, and George knows. 

Dream stops the hug, and he and George are just oh so close, and he leans in, and they kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Until finally exhaustion takes over, and they fall asleep, tangled in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! It's mostly an epilogue though :)


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been three weeks. George and Dream have a cycle, who feeds Patches when, who cooks dinner, who cleans, and they both love it. Dream started therapy sessions twice a week, and he actually enjoys going. He loves George, he’s willing to make anything work for him. 

The panic attacks still come. Dream has a lot more on his plate than just his panic about George.

He was nine when his dad first hit his mother, eleven when he first hit him. He was fourteen when his mom, fed up from the years of abuse, killed herself. His dad had done the bare minimum, barely feeding him, much less being an actual parental role. 

He tells George all of this, little bits more and more every night before they go to bed. George is there for him, holding him through every panic attack, and whispering in his ear every night before he went to bed.

They flushed down his razor together, holding hands, watching the toilet water swirl. George had kissed him, sweet words about how proud he was of him, loving him through every obstacle that came their way.

George had his computer shipped to him, and they would stream together, playing on the smp or just talking while Dream did speedruns, and their fanbase loved it. Many speculated that the pair were together, and Dream did nothing to dissuade the rumors. 

He had always wanted to do a face reveal with a big bang. He said he wanted to do it at a big event, but sitting here, on his couch with George in his arms, he couldn’t think of a better time. 

He tilted Georges head up and kissed him, carefully taking a photo before tweeting it out. He heard Georges phone buzz with the tweet notification, saw him open it, heard him gasp, before shouting, “DREAM!” The notifications began to roll in, and Dream smiled. He didn’t regret anything.

“D’ya wanna stream”, He asked George, and George just groaned. “I can’t BELIEVE YOU!”, he shouted, and Dream was a little scared that he was mad. “I thought you wanted to show your face at a big event? ”, he asked, and Dream smiled.

“The time felt right! I dunno, it just… felt right”, he says, but George isn’t happy. “I feel like I wasted your opportunity”, he finally says, and Dream feels sad that he thinks that. “Georgie, it was the perfect opportunity”, he says, silencing any disagreements with a kiss. 

“Don’t… don’t leave hickeys anywhere noticeable”, is all George says, and Dream just grins.

George is streaming. He’s definitely on the smp, because he occasionally hears Quackity, Sapnap, and Bad’s names. He’s wearing this absolutely ridiculous turtleneck, which honestly is Dream’s fault because he didn’t keep his promise. 

Dream is watching tv, occasionally hearing George’s blood curdling screams, but when he starts shouting and screaming, Dream is curious so he gets up and walks to his room. George is completely engrossed in the game, he doesn’t hear Dream sneak up.

“SAPNAP! STOP FREAKING KILLING ME”, He screams, and Dreams sees the ‘You died’ screen on the computer. He takes the opportunity to sneak up behind George and rest his head on the smaller boy’s shoulder, which makes George squeak. 

“Dream!”, He says, clearly worried. “I have my fucking facecam on, move!”, Dream doesn't move. “It’s fineeee”, he grumbles. “They’ve seen my face before”. He takes the opportunity to glance at chat, which is going absolutely bonkers. 

Dream gets up, pulling a chair up to George so he can watch him play, his face still completely visible. Dono’s roll in, and Dream answers most of them for George. “His favorite color is blue”, “Hi Abby, happy birthday”, and finally, “Yes, George and I are together, and no, we aren’t pranking you guys”.

George is fighting Sapnap again, but this time he’s brought more of his gear. “Block you shield… NOW!”, Dream tells George, and he does. George lands a critical hit on Sapnap, winning the fight. 

George whoops, throwing his arms around Dream and kissing him soundly on the mouth. “Thanks Dreamie”, he whispers, and blushes when he realizes- wait shit- he’s still streaming. 

Dream just laughs, and leaves the room. He thinks he’s caused enough chaos for now. He hears George apologizing to his stream, and hears the furious clacking of keys as he fights someone else.

It’s a couple weeks later when George brings it up. He’s been with Dream for almost two months, and he misses his home. They’re eating lunch together at the table, George had prepared two salami sandwiches. 

“Dream.. I think I should probably go home soon, right?”, he asks, and Dream’s heart drops. He knew their time was limited, but he didn’t want to think about it. “I mean…”, he starts. “You could just… permanently move in with me”, he says. George’s eyes widen like saucers. 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”, he asks. Dream smiles. “I mean you’ve technically been living with me for like what… two months?”, he says, and George contemplates. He wants more than anything for George to say yes.

“What about Cat?”, he asks, and Dream shrugs. “We could visit your home together, I could meet your parents, and we could bring him back”, he says, and George grins. 

It’s busy the next couple of days, between planning flights and figuring out how to get Cat home. Home. Dream’s home is now his home, but he thinks that anywhere where Dream is could be considered home. 

After the trip, George is laughing as he watches Cat run around their house, playing with Patches. Dream is standing right next to him, they’re holding hands, and George is just so, so happy. 

“Who knew you were such a charmer?”, he asks Dream. “My parents practically fell in love with you”. Dream laughs, his face lighting up. “Your parents are great! I really like them”, is all he says. 

George can’t resist kissing him, Dream melting like putty in his arms. He didn’t know he was a touchy person until he met Dream, but now, he can’t seem to sleep without him. He’s happy, Dream is happy, and although life isn’t perfect for them, it’s pretty darn close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the story!!! I hope you all enjoyed, I'm currently working on another fanfic that will be a bit longer than this rn :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Be patient with me please- I'd love any feedback.


End file.
